


Go Gay? Please?

by Zugzwang (thunderdone)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: High School AU, M/M, Seven Minutes In Heaven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 01:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3310493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderdone/pseuds/Zugzwang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael was dragged along to a party, gets put in a seven minutes in heaven with a senior, Ryan Haywood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go Gay? Please?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I haven't been keeping with my once a week schedule. And for other stuff that may not be relevant to you.

awkward teenage seven-minutes-in-heaven au

In Austin, cool nights were a frequent thing, where the air fell lightly against sunburned skin, and the cicadas fell silent for a few blessed hours. Those nights were affiliated with driving through the city, windows down, and letting the air wash over stretched out arms, causing hairs to stick on end. Nights like those were quiet nights, with late stops to an In-And-Out Burger and acoustic covers of songs. 

The hot nights were much different, known for raging EDM music and parties that were eventually shut down by the police for the violation of noise on behalf of the neighbors' hearing aids. These were the nights that were rarely remembered, but marked with awkwardly heated kisses and one night regrets. Nobody drove then, unless you were a cab driver, paid extra by the drunkards who couldn't count with one hand, the other plastered onto another's crotch. 

And thus, nobody expected for the most massive party of the summer to be held when it had hit the all time low temperature for a party night at around sixty-three degrees Fahrenheit. 

It was held in the outskirts of the city, in one of those houses that may have looked quite small on the outside, but was, in actuality, quite large. It looked skinny and tall when you first saw it, with a tiny yard on the outside, but it stretched back quite a bit. Each room was a decent size, and in varying degrees of destruction when the party was in full swing, the narrow. Twisting stairways home to different groups of people, in varying degrees of self destruction, by drugs or alcohol, or hormones. 

Michael had been dragged along to it unwillingly by the one an only Gavin. For most of the night, his mind was elsewhere, finishing Destiny or Dragon Age, as he nodded and laughed his way through one nonsensical drunken tale to another, from one nonsensical drunk to another. This night, he had decided to only stand to the side and observe the buzzed culture around him rather than joining in the festivities. 

He wandered the house, accompanied by the thrum of bass heavy music and the constant tipsy giggles of those around, studying the occupants of the house. In the kitchen, which was nearly empty, there was one couple that had offered him some drug or another, which he passed in exchange for a slice of BBQ pizza. It wasn't half bad.

He had made his way upstairs at one point, planning to hide in the bathroom for a little while, check his phone and see how Ray was doing with the summer sickness he had contracted. He had snuck in alright, slipping his phone out and preparing to close the door before he heard a muffled groan. He glanced to the large tub to one side, saw a tangle of limbs, and ran back out, slamming the door. 

He let himself catch his breath as he leaned outside, trying to remove the imprinted image from his mind. Unsuccessfully, of course. Michael sighed as he began to walk up to the third level of the house, the final one before the roof, which may or may not have had a spectacular view of the burnt sunset. He glanced around the light blue hallway, following the sound of voices until he saw a group of people gathered around a closet. 

There was one standing in front of the crack in the door, shushing the little drunk ducklings behind them, giggling as they watched through the crack in the door. "Do you think they'd actually start getting it on if we didn't intervene?" Said a black haired girl in low rise jeans and a shirt that left a goof amount of her midriff exposed. Her hair continued to fall over her eyes as she looked through the crack in the door. 

"Knowing Meg, yeah. Probably. I'm not calling her a whore or anything, but knowing her when she likes a person, yeah," said an Asian kid off to the side, leaning on the banister behind him with a red plastic cup of something next to his feet as he ran a hand through his hair. He tugged the bottom of his white v-neck down a bit before relaxing once again, tilting his head a bit so his eyes could be seen below his fedora. 

A punk-rock junior made eye contact with Michael and grinned. "Hey, come join us. Seven minutes in heaven. Ever played?" The androgynous person flicked the course black bangs from their eyes and grins, snakebites glinting from their sitting point below their lips as they raised a bottle to their lips, sipping, but not breaking eye contact. "You're Jones, right?" They slipped down as their friends began to gossip among themselves, the chained up raccoon's tail hanging from their belt swinging as they walked over. 

Michael nods a bit, folding his arms. "Yeah, so? Any problem with that? I'll play if you want." They laughed as the top hat once resting on their head was tossed over to him, the slips of paper inside rustling. Michael frowns to himself as he puts a hand in, shuffling the papers around a bit before fishing one out, handing the hat back as he unfolded the paper between his thumb and third finger, clumsily opening it. 

"Who the fuck R.H.?"

In his peripheral vision, he saw the black haired girl and the guy let the girl apparently known as Meg out of the closet along with the guy Michael had originally come along with, Gavin. As soon as the initials were stated, a senior who had seemed to find himself to be above the situation stepped forwards, dirty blond hair being shaken out of his eyes. "That'd be me. Ryan Haywood."

The senior blinked lazily as he rested against the door frame into another room watching Michael with an expression that couldn't be described as anything but amusement as he watched the sophomore. His eyes glittered the same way the other's snakebites had in the mellow light coming from a lamp in the corner of the hallway, as well as the bottle of alcohol in one hand as he set it down on a small table. 

Michael blinks a little as he walks into the closet with Ryan behind him, glancing up at the lightbulb dangling from the ceiling on a green wire. The senior entered, leaning against the second wall as someone from the outside called out,"Seven minutes, starting now!"

The older of the two seemed to be sizing Michael up, trying to figure the deal with the small ball of anger in front of him. He glanced down at the typical 90's ripped jeans, homemade, it seemed, based on the odd cuts and sections out, while also frayed around the edges. He wore a Green Day shirt, for some album or another Ryan didn't care about, along with a tour he was unbeknownst of. The sophomore had curly hair, sticking out from all angles above his glasses, a reddish orange tinge. 

"So, are we gonna make out or what, blondie?" The words tumbled carelessly from Michael's mouth as he looked Ryan up and down, shivering a bit from the cooler closet's air. The guy in front of him had a sweater on, nothing too tight or thick, but it did grip his arms a little, as it sat on top of the tan pants he had on. 

Ryan frowns a little. "No, I don't intend to just start slaving over any freshman that I'm put in a closet with. I'm not that drunk you know."

"Watch it. I'm a sophomore, asshole."

"Who cares! You're still the same age as a Freshman."

"Shut your fucking mouth."

"Make me."

Both fell silent at this, glaring at one another as they wait for the other to speak. Ryan begins to glare up at the lightbulb, completely ignoring the other man in the closet. Michael did something similar, glaring at a small spider shuttling itself across the floor. Finally, Ryan broke the silence. "Have you played Destiny? It came out a few weeks ago for Xbox..." He mutters, looking at a wall of coats instead, picking at the bottom of his sweater nervously, unsure of his actions. 

Michael perked up, looking at him with a grin. "Yeah. I have. Actually was planning to finish it off tonight, until Gavin dragged me here. I'm really close to the end. Have you played The Last Of Us?" The next few minutes were spent speaking of video games, until the door was open by a furious, black haired girl. 

"Not a single kiss! Not even a god damn hug! I thought at least one of you would go gay!"


End file.
